Dans ses yeux
by Heidi0Me
Summary: Réécriture de l'épisode 16 de la saison 3 à ma façon, centrée sur Jimmy Edwards. Vous vous en doutez, rien de très gai...


_**Dans une larme, dans les yeux **_

Note de l'auteur : Comme il y a beaucoup de flash backs dans cette histoire, ils seront mis en italique avec une astérisque au début et à la fin.

Je reprends l'histoire au début de l'épisode 3X16 (Accès de Colère). Nathan est bien parti chercher Haley dans le lycée mais Lucas est resté dehors.

… **:** Je demande Marvin McFadden à la barre.

… **:** Madame Haley Scott, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité, toute la vérité ?

… **:** Monsieur Taylor, asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Le procès durait depuis des heures. Le drame s'était déroulé 15 jours auparavant. Un lycéen était arrivé au THS avec une arme, et avait tiré. Une prise d'otage de plus de deux heures avait suivi ce coup de feu. Deux personnes avaient été blessées, une personne y avait perdu la vie, et des tas d'autres personnes y avaient laissé une partie de leur âme.

Pour beaucoup, le procès de Jimmy Edwards n'était qu'une formalité. En réalité, il s'agissait surtout d'un moyen de découvrir la vérité sur ces tragiques événements.

**Avocat 1 :** Mademoiselle Gatina, à partir de quel moment la situation est-elle devenue critique dans la salle de tutorat ?

**Rachel :** Une des élèves… Abby… Elle n'allait pas bien du tout… C'était plus d'une heure après le premier coup de feu.

**Avocat 1 :** Et qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

*

_Abby ? Ca va ? _

_Oui je… Je vais bien… _

_Tu n'en as pas l'air ! Qu'est-ce que tu as autour du poignet ? _

_Rien… _

_Abby, tu es diabétique ?! Où est ton insuline ? _

_Dans mon sac… J'ai dû le laisser tomber en courant… Je sais pas où il est… _

*

**Haley :** En m'approchant d'elle, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était… diabétique. Elle avait besoin d'insuline. Et elle n'en avait pas sur elle.

**Avocat 2 :** Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

**Micro :** Il était clair qu'elle devait sortir et aller voir un médecin. Mais Jimmy ne voulait pas.

**Avocat 2 :** Vous avez négocié avec Jimmy Edwards ?

**Micro :** Oui… On a essayé de le convaincre. Finalement il a bien voulu qu'elle sorte.

**Avocat 2 :** Quel était alors le problème ?

**Micro :** Elle était très mal et très faible… Elle ne pouvait plus marcher.

**Avocat 1 :** Qu'avez-vous fait pour régler cette situation ?

**Rachel :** On a dit à Edwards qu'elle ne pourrait pas marcher seule…

**Marcus :** …et qu'il fallait que quelqu'un l'accompagne.

**Avocat 1 :** Et comment a réagi Jimmy Edwards ?

*

_C'est hors de question ! Personne d'autre ne sortira de ce lycée ! _

_Jimmy, elle n'atteindra même pas le bout du couloir… _

_Alors elle restera ici ! _

_Si elle reste elle va mourir. _

_Non… C'est pas possible… _

_Tu dois laisser quelqu'un l'accompagner Jimmy. Fais-le pour elle. _

*

**Micro :** Il refusait toujours. Et puis il a fini par céder…

**Avocat 2 :** Comment avez-vous décidé de qui accompagnerait mademoiselle Brown à l'extérieur ?

*

_Hey le héros ! _

_Quoi ? _

_Je veux que ça soit toi. Tu l'accompagneras dehors Scott. _

_Pourquoi lui ? _

_Parce que j'ai dit que ça serait lui ! Et maintenant la ferme ! _

*

**Haley :** C'est Jimmy qui a décidé…

**Avocat 1 :** Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

**Micro :** Jimmy ne semblait plus être d'accord… Et Abby allait de plus en plus mal.

*

_Non attends Scott ! _

_A quoi tu joues ? Il faut la sortir ! _

_Si vous partez je perds deux otages et je passe pour le gentil type qui relâche les gens ! _

_Mais tu es ce type là Jimmy ! Tu n'es pas un assassin ! _

_De toute façon en tirant j'ai forcément touché quelqu'un ! Je suis déjà un meurtrier… _

_Mais tu n'en es pas sûr. Alors que si tu ne laisses pas Nathan emmener Abby dehors, je te garantis que tu auras tué quelqu'un, et là il n'y aura plus de doute possible ! _

*

**Micro **_**(**__**en s'énervant**__**) **_**:** Vous savez, les snipers n'ont pas seulement tué quelqu'un ce jour-là ! Ils ont aussi détruit la vie de beaucoup de personnes… Et ils ont faillit me tuer moi !

**Avocat 1 :** Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Micro :** On devait le convaincre… Qu'importe le moyen… Mais personne n'aurait dû y laisser la vie…

*

_OK Jimmy tu sais quoi ? On va passer un marché. _

_A quoi tu joues Micro ? _

_Je suis sérieux Jimmy. Ecoute, Abby doit aller dehors. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Alors Nathan va la faire sortir, et ensuite il reviendra ici. _

_Il ne reviendra jamais ! _

_J'ai pas fini Jimmy ! Si Nathan ne revient pas, alors tu pourras tuer l'un d'entre nous. _

_Qui sera assez dingue pour accepter ça ? _

_Moi. _

_Micro ?!_

_Si Nathan ne revient pas à la salle de tutorat, alors je ne me défendrai pas, je ne me débattrai pas, je ne te supplierai pas. Je te laisserai juste faire ce que tu as à faire. _

*

**Avocat 2 :** Madame Scott, comment s'est déroulée la suite ?

La jeune femme était secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables.

**Avocat 2 :** Madame Scott ?

**Haley :** Pardon je... Je ne peux pas...

**Juge :** Ce n'est rien. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

**Avocat 1 :** C'est à ce moment-là que Nathan Scott et Abby Brown sont sortis de la pièce ?

**Skills :** Oui… Jimmy a…

*

_Maintenant ! Allez-y maintenant ! _

_Nathan se leva, alla voir Abby, puis il se retourna. Son regard croisa celui de Haley. Il se dirigea vers elle. _

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! _

_Jimmy, je veux juste aller embrasser ma femme avant de sortir ! _

_Recules ! _

_Hey, Jimmy ! Il veut juste embrasser Haley, il veut simplement embrasser sa femme ! _

_J'ai dit NON !_

_Nathan… _

_Haley suppliait son mari des yeux. Elle avait besoin qu'il l'embrasse. Il la regarda d'un air apaisant. _

_C'est rien Hales. Je reviens très vite. Je te le promets. Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes. _

_Maintenant tu la sors. T'as 5 minutes champion ! 5 minutes et c'est Micro qui paye. On va voir si l'amitié signifie quelque chose pour toi… _

_Nathan se tourna à nouveau vers Abby. Il se pencha lentement sur elle, passa un bras sous ses genoux, et l'autre sous son dos, au niveau de ses épaules. La tête de la jeune fille penchait légèrement en arrière. Elle était presque inconsciente. Il la souleva délicatement mais avec force, la retenant dans ses bras réconfortants. Puis ils traversèrent la pièce sous les regards des autres otages et de Jimmy. Nathan vit surtout le regard de Haley, Haley qu'il aimait tant, un regard plein de promesses, emplit d'amour, et il vit le regard de Micro. Celui-ci n'était pas plein de promesses, il était plein de supplications. Il sortit, en laissant la porte de la salle de tutorat se refermer sur les six adolescents. _

*

**Skills :** … Jimmy a empêché Nathan d'embrasser Haley et puis ensuite il leur a ordonné de partir. Il a dit à Nathan…

*

_Maintenant tu la sors. T'as 5 minutes champion ! 5 minutes et c'est Micro qui paye._

*

**Skills :** … Il lui a dit qu'il avait 5 minutes avant que Micro ne paye pour lui.

*

_Nathan se tourna à nouveau vers Abby. Il se pencha lentement sur elle, passa un bras sous ses genoux, et l'autre sous son dos, au niveau de ses épaules. La tête de la jeune fille penchait légèrement en arrière. Elle était presque inconsciente. Il la souleva délicatement mais avec force, la retenant dans ses bras réconfortants. Puis il traversa la pièce sous les regards des autres otages et de Jimmy. Il sortit, en laissant la porte de la salle de tutorat se refermer sur les six adolescents. _

*

**Rachel :** … Et puis ils sont sortis.

**Avocat 2 :** Monsieur Scott, étiez-vous dans la salle de tutorat lors de la prise d'otages ?

**Lucas :** Non. On revenait du gymnase avec l'équipe quand le coup a été tiré. C'était la fin de l'entraînement. Après je suis resté à l'extérieur avec mes parents.

**Avocat 2 :** Vous n'avez donc pas suivi votre frère Nathan à l'intérieur du lycée ?

*

_Je vais chercher Haley ! Elle est toujours à l'intérieur ! _

_Nathan reviens ici ! _

_Je le ramène coach ! Nathan ! _

_Le jeune homme voulut s'élancer à la suite de son frère, mais Whitey le retint par la taille. _

_Tu n'iras nulle part Lucas ! _

_Nathan !!! _

*

**Lucas :** Non. Le coach Durham m'en a empêché. Et il m'a sans doute sauvé la vie…

**Avocat 1 :** Qu'est-ce qui a alerté les forces spéciales ?

**Lucas :** Ca bougeait. Tout était si… calme… Mais là ça bougeait.

**Avocat 1 :** Que voulez-vous dire ?

*

_Hey Shérif ! Ca bouge ! _

_Quoi ? _

_Il y a une silhouette tout au bout du couloir. Elle vient vers nous ! _

*

**Lucas :** Les snipers ont repéré une personne qui marchait au bout du couloir.

**Avocat 1 :** Aviez-vous à ce moment-là un moyen de savoir de qui il s'agissait ?

**Lucas :** Non. Ce couloir est le plus long du lycée, la personne était trop loin, et les vitres étaient légèrement teintées. On ne pouvait rien voir.

**Avocat 2 :** Qu'ont fait les forces de police ?

**Lucas :** Ils ont pris le mégaphone et ils ont dit à cette personne qu'elle devait lever les bras et avancer lentement vers l'extérieur, mains en l'air, ou ils feraient feu.

*

_Ici le shérif ! Avancez doucement vers la porte en gardant les mains bien en l'air, ou nous serons dans l'obligation d'ouvrir le feu ! _

*

**Avocat 1 :** Cette personne a-t-elle obtempéré ?

**Lucas :** Non… On voyait la silhouette se rapprocher sans qu'elle ne lève les bras. Mais elle n'allait pas très vite.

**Avocat 1 :** Qu'a fait le shérif ?

*

_Ici le shérif ! Je vous le répète, avancez les mains en l'air ou nous devrons faire feu ! _

*

**Lucas :** Il a répété ses ordres.

**Avocat 1 :** Toujours sans résultat ?

**Lucas :** Oui.

**Avocat 2 :** Entendiez-vous ce qui se passait dehors ?

**Marcus :** Non. On était comme… déconnectés de la réalité. Seuls au monde.

**Micro :** En fait, la salle de tutorat est faite pour être complètement hermétique. L'isolation phonique y est plus qu'excellente. On n'entendait absolument rien. Pas un bruit… Un silence de… mort.

**Avocat 2 :** Qui a donné l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu ?

*

_Shérif, on n'a aucune réponse de la part du prévenu… _

_On ne peut pas… Ca pourrait être un gamin… _

_Ca pourrait aussi être un tireur ! _

_Très bien… A tous les snipers : en position, et attendez mon signal ! _

_Shérif, il approche de la porte. _

_FEU !!! _

*

**Lucas :** Le shérif. Il ne voulait pas mais… Il a fini par autoriser les snipers à tirer.

**Avocat 1 :** A quel moment avez-vous compris l'identité de cette personne qui s'approchait de la sortie ?

**Lucas :** Quand les premières balles ont explosé les vitres des portes.

**Avocat 2 :** Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez vu ?

*

_FEU !!! _

_Une demi-douzaine de snipers se mirent à tirer en direction de la silhouette, qui était à présent beaucoup plus proche. On distinguait maintenant une personne debout, en portant une seconde dans ses bras. La porte n'était même plus à deux mètres d'eux, quand une première balle vint transpercer le corps de la personne inconsciente, pour finir sa course dans l'abdomen du jeune homme qui la portait. Les balles volaient en tous sens. Au troisième impact, au niveau de son épaule, les jambes de l'homme se plièrent, ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Et tandis que ses bras soudain alourdis laisser lentement glisser le corps de la frêle jeune fille qu'ils tenaient, une balle vint se loger dans son front, légèrement décalée vers son œil droit, qui brillait sous les larmes de douleur que versait son corps. Ses bras se dérobèrent pour de bon, laissant tomber le poids qu'ils soutenaient, à bout de forces. L'homme s'effondra sur le côté, une main ouverte, tendue vers la porte qu'elle n'ouvrirait jamais. Son dernier souffle fut masqué par les cris extérieurs. _

*

**Lucas :** Les snipers ont tiré. Les deux personnes sont tombées à terre. Quand les balles ont cessé de fuser dans tous les sens, le silence a été remplacé par des cris, des cris d'horreur.

**Avocat 2 :** Comment les gens se sont-ils rendu compte de l'identité des victimes ?

*

_Allez voir qui c'est ! _

_Trois policiers s'approchèrent des deux corps, armes au poing. Les adolescents étaient immobiles, pâles. Le cœur de la jeune fille émettait encore de faibles battements. _

_Un médecin ! Il nous faut un médecin ! _

_Le maire Dan Scott s'approcha du shérif. _

_Vous avez identifié les victimes ? _

_Pas encore Monsieur le Maire. _

_Nathan ! C'était Nathan ! _

_Lucas, calmes-toi ! Ils sont partis voir ! _

_L'un des hommes qui étaient partis identifier les corps s'approcha de Dan. _

_Monsieur le Maire, je suis désolé. On les a pris pour une menace et… _

_Dan n'attendit pas la fin. _

_Qui sont les deux victimes ? _

_Une élève inconnue pour le moment et… votre fils, Nathan Monsieur. Je suis vraiment… _

_Le policier se retrouva par terre, l'arcade sourcilière en sang, sans avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il se releva, Dan courait vers l'entrée du bâtiment. _

_Bien avant d'arriver, il comprit que son fils n'avait pas survécu. Il croisa le brancard qui devait emmener la jeune fille à l'hôpital. Les médecins avaient encore peut-être une chance de la sauver. Enfin, il le vit. Le corps de Nathan gisait, dans la même position qu'après la fusillade. _

_Lucas essayait de le rejoindre en criant le nom de son frère, mais Keith le retenait par la taille, comme l'avait fait le coach peu de temps auparavant… Quand Nathan était en vie. _

*

**Lucas :** Quand les coups ont cessé, des policiers sont allés voir les corps des victimes. Ils ont emmené la fille Abby à l'hôpital en urgence, mais c'était trop tard pour Nathan. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas levé les bras…

**Avocat 1 :** Qu'est-il arrivé lorsque les 5 minutes se sont écoulées ?

**Rachel :** Jimmy semblait à la fois triste… et apeuré. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Micro. Il faisait les 100 pas dans la salle de tutorat.

**Micro :** Au bout d'un moment, on était sûrs que Nathan ne reviendrait pas.

*

_Ca va faire 10 minutes ! _

_Non Jimmy attends je t'en supplie ! Je suis sûre qu'il va revenir ! _

_C'est trop tard Haley ! _

_Il ne ferait jamais ça à Micro ! Il ne me ferait jamais ça… _

_Hey mec fais pas ça ! Laisse-lui quelques minutes de plus ! Il va arriver c'est pas possible ! _

_Non ! Skills, Haley, tout le monde… Arrêtez. J'ai promis. _

_Micro se leva, laissant peser une seconde un lourd silence. _

_Je te l'ai dit, je te l'ai promis Jimmy. _

_Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. Il avait presque l'air détendu. _

_Je ne te supplierai pas, je ne me débattrai pas. Alors vas-y… J'attendrai. _

_Jimmy semblait avoir un doute. Il gardait obstinément son arme contre sa jambe. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir. Et alors il les vit : les médecins, les policiers… Il comprit enfin ce qui s'était passé. Il retourna dans la pièce. Son bras leva l'arme au niveau de la poitrine de Micro. Il dit : _

_« Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça… Rien n'aurait dû se passer comme ça… Il aurait pas dû y rester… »_

_Derrière Micro, le genou de Skills tremblait, Rachel avait les yeux pleins de larmes qui ne coulaient pas, Marcus ne contrôlait plus ses lèvres, et Haley répétait sans cesse « Nathan ! » en sanglots. _

_La main de Jimmy tenait toujours l'arme pointée vers Micro. Mais alors elle se tourna d'un quart de tour, et l'appareil tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Jimmy murmura « Désolé » en s'effondrant à genoux par terre. _

*

**Marcus :** On a essayé de le supplier d'attendre… Il a jeté un coup d'œil dehors et puis sans raison, alors qu'on pensait tous qu'il allait tirer… Il a juste lâché son arme.

**Rachel :** On a mis longtemps à réagir. Marcus a attrapé son arme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Mais on n'osait pas sortir, et on n'avait plus de portable… Alors on a attendu.

**Haley :** Quand on est enfin sortis, on a vu les impacts de balles, et cette énorme mare de sang tout autour de la porte…

*

_Nathan !!! Nathan !!! _

_Haley Scott ? _

_Où est mon mari ? _

_Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. _

_Non ! Lucas ! Où est Nathan ? _

_Laissez, je m'en occupe. Haley, je suis désolé… Quand ils se sont rendu compte que c'était lui, il était déjà trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. _

_Non !!! _

*

**Lucas :** J'ai dit à Haley que Nathan s'était fait tirer dessus et qu'il était… mort.

**Avocat 1 :** Que garderez-vous de cette journée ?

**Lucas :** Que garder de la journée où vous avez vu votre frère se faire fusiller ?

**Micro :** Il y a une chose que personne ne devrait oublier : Jimmy n'est pas le seul. Il l'a dit ; on oublie trop souvent des gens qui méritent tellement mieux…

**Marcus :** Personne ne devrait pouvoir dire qu'on ne lui a jamais autant parlé que le jour où il est arrivé avec une arme au lycée. Voilà ce que je garderai de cette journée.

**Rachel :** Le lycée, c'est juste 700 jours. Mais prenez la vie d'un adolescent : pour beaucoup, ce sont 700 jours de trop.

**Haley :** Avant de sortir, Nathan m'a dit que ça n'était pas grave qu'on ne s'embrasse pas parce qu'il reviendrait très vite. Que garderai-je de cette journée ? Je garderai un manque qui me suivra toute ma vie. Je garderai la mort de mon mari.

Jimmy avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve. Tout ça n'avait pas dû durer plus d'une seconde, car personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ses yeux vides, son air absent.

Il parcouru la salle de tutorat du regard : Micro était assis sur le rebord d'une chaise, comme s'il se préparait au pire, le genou de Skills tremblait, Rachel avait les yeux pleins de larmes qui ne coulaient pas, Marcus ne contrôlait plus ses lèvres, et Haley répétait sans cesse « Nathan ! » en sanglots. Il tourna la tête vers la porte, et vit Nathan la franchir, Abby dans les bras, comme au ralenti.

*

_Nathan !!! Nathan !!! _

_Il veut juste embrasser Haley, il veut simplement embrasser sa femme !_

_C'est rien Hales. Je reviens très vite. Je te le promets. Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes._

_Lucas ! Où est Nathan ? _

*

Jimmy comprit alors. Il avait une chance. Une dernière chance. Il courut vers le couloir. Nathan s'approchait de plus en plus de la porte vitrée, intacte. La tête d'Abby se balançait au rythme de ses pas.

**Jimmy :** A TERRE !!!

Nathan entendit le cri du jeune homme derrière lui au moment où il vit les snipers derrière la vitre. Il plongea à terre, protégeant Abby sous son corps, formant une carapace autour d'elle. Les balles volaient dans tous les sens. Des éclats de verre brisé provenant des vitres étaient projetés dans tout le couloir.

Enfin, la fusillade cessa. Jimmy n'avait pas bougé. Lorsque tout fut silencieux, il se mit au bout du couloir, posa son arme à terre et avança lentement, les mains en l'air, droit vers la sortie. Des policiers se dirigeaient vers lui. Il fut menotté et emmené dans la voiture du shérif sous les regards accusateurs des spectateurs du drame.

Il vit des médecins se précipiter à l'intérieur sans entendre la sirène des ambulances, il vit les lèvres de Lucas former le nom de Nathan sans entendre la voix de son ami crier ce même nom. Il vit le shérif lui énumérer ses droits sans les entendre. Il vit Abby se faire transporter sur une civière sans entendre les cris des médecins. Il vit Nathan se faire soigner par le médecin, et amener à l'ambulance, et alors il entendit la sirène de l'ambulance qui emmenait Abby à l'hôpital. Il entendit Lucas hurler « Nathan ! » en se précipitant vers la civière qui le soutenait malgré l'interdiction des policiers. Il entendit le shérif lui dire qu'il allait être amené au commissariat de la ville. Il entendit les médecins crier de se dépêcher. Et la voiture démarra.

**Nathan :** Vous savez, sans Jimmy ce jour-là, je serais mort aujourd'hui. S'il ne m'avait pas crié de plonger à terre, j'aurais avancé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour nous protéger des balles.

**Abby :** On aurait pu y rester. J'ai été touchée à l'épaule et Nathan au genou mais qu'importe ? Nous sommes en vie. Nous sommes là.

**Nathan :** Ma femme Haley est venue me voir dès ma sortie du bloc opératoire. Et je l'ai embrassée, comme je le lui avais promis. Tout ce que je souhaite à Jimmy, c'est qu'il ressente un jour tout le bonheur que j'ai pu avoir en moi à ce moment.

*

_Vous voulez que je vous parle de mon lycée c'est ça ? Dans mon lycée, il y a les pom-pom girls, les sportifs, les intellos, et plein d'autres encore. Et si vous n'êtes d'aucun de ces groupes, alors vous n'existez pas._

_Mais parfois, un groupe s'ouvre, et vous savez que votre place est là. _

*

_**FIN**_


End file.
